hhfandomcom-20200215-history
One in Every Crowd
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Maria - Barbara Babcock * Felix - John Stephenson * Captain Hermann - John Crawford * Jack Williams - Paul Picerni Synopsis A prisoner offers the Nazis information on Hogan's operation in exchange for his freedom. Plot Details It is night time at Stalag 13, and some of the prisoners are playing a game of poker. The dealer, Williams, who is also playing deals a King to himself, prompting Newkirk to accuse him of cheating by dealing from the bottom, and that a matching King would be at the bottom of the deck. The accusation is correct, and a fight breaks out in the barracks. Hogan arrives to restore order, but sides with Newkirk, and reminds Williams that he has been kicked out of every other barracks in camp, and accuses him of selling their Red Cross packages to the Germans. Hogan orders everyone to take the money they started with, but the fight quickly resumes and only breaks up when Klink and Schultz enter the barracks. The prisoners quickly begin dancing with each other, Newkirk and Williams giving each other angry stares throughout. Hogan covers the situation by claiming that the prisoners are practising dancing. Klink angrily has Schultz put Hogan on report for allowing the lights to be on half an hour overtime and sarcastically suggests Hogan to invite him the next time they're practising dancing. LeBeau offers to be Klink's partner due to his love of dancing, prompting a shocked Klink to put LeBeau on report too. A truck enters Stalag 13 the next day and is towing what appears to be an anti-aircraft gun which is partially covered. A German captain goes into Klink's office, prompting LeBeau to inform Hogan of it. Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk listen in on Klink and his visitor Captain Hermann. Hermann has stopped at Stalag 13 since his truck broke down and needs a new fuel pump to be made before he can leave. Klink tries to have Hermann leave Stalag 13, but the captain shows papers signed by General Yodel on behalf of Adolf Hitler. Klink instantly welcomes Captain Hermann with open arms knowing that he could be executed for refusal. Hermann requests guards to protect his truck, prompting Klink to ask what the truck is towing. Hermann reveals that it is an S-5, a prototype of an 88 millimeter recoilless field gun. Hermann's mission is to deliver it to an ordnance factory in France to be used for mass production. Hogan has LeBeau radio London to inform them of the gun's existence and see what they want done with it. Hogan unflinchingly suggests that London may wish to bomb the gun while it is in camp, to the horror of Newkirk and LeBeau who cannot tell if Hogan is joking or not. Meanwhile outside, Williams and Carter are in discussion. Williams wants out of Stalag 13, and offers to buy Carter's flashlight. Carter declines to be paid and offers to give it to Williams for free, but advises against escape seeing as the prisoners have been ordered by Hogan not to. Williams is uncaring of Hogan's orders and leaves as Hogan himself leaves the barracks. Carter quickly tells Hogan of Williams' escape plan, but it is dismissed by Hogan who merely thinks it is a bluff. Later that day, Hogan receives London's answer. The Air Force is busy and thus the Heroes have to destroy the field gun themselves. Carter suggests one of his explosives for the job, which Hogan agrees to. Carter gets to work on the explosives, and Hogan enters the barracks via the bunk-bed entrance. Almost immediately after Hogan's departure, Williams, dressed in a civilian suit and carrying a suitcase sneaks through the tunnels and leaves the camp. He doesn't get very far before being discovered by Schultz and hauled into Klink's office. Williams is sentenced to thirty days in the cooler, followed by thirty days confinement to the barracks and no privileges, a punishment seen as light by Klink as Williams could be executed as a spy without a trial for being caught in civilian clothes. Williams demands to speak with Klink alone, and without Hogan, prompting a warning from Hogan before he is escorted to the barracks by Schultz. Williams offers to divulge military information to Klink in exchange for his freedom, to be allowed to live in Berlin until the war is over, and money. Klink doubts he could have information worth the price, but Williams insists that the information is worth it before being taken to the cooler. The entire conversation is heard by the Heroes on the coffee pot, and knowing Williams knows most of the Heroes operation, Hogan has Carter volunteer to bring Williams meals to the cooler, in order to see if Williams really is selling the Heroes out. Klink phones Burkhalter, and relays Williams offer to him. Burkhalter orders Klink to hear out Williams' information and see if it is valuable enough. Later in the cooler, Williams' meal is delivered by Carter. Williams angrily believes that Hogan ratted Williams out to Klink and that is how he was caught so quickly during his escape. Carter denies that Hogan would do such a thing but is interrupted by Klink who orders Carter out of the cell. Carter listens outside the door however, and overhears Williams give a sample of information to Klink regarding a sabotage job the Heroes did. Klink presses Williams for more information but he will not budge unless his deal is accepted. Carter informs the rest of the Heroes that Williams indeed intends to sell them out. Newkirk offers to poison Williams meals, but Hogan declines as they would be blamed. Hogan has Carter contact the Underground to get in touch with an operative codenamed "Felix." He assigns LeBeau to meet Felix and guide him into camp using the emergency tunnel. The American colonel explains to Newkirk his intent to remove Williams and destroy the field gun in camp at the same time. Felix is brought into camp that night and fitted with a Luftwaffe major's uniform. He is given papers to identify him as "Major Webber" and orders signed by General Burkhalter, aka Kinch. They also arrange for Maria, another Underground agent to serve as Felix's secretary. Klink is soon called thereafter by an unnamed Gestapo officer (actually Newkirk) who orders him to travel to Berlin the next day for a conference regarding Williams' deal. Newkirk further tells Klink that his absence will be filled by a "Major Webber." Klink affirms that he will arrive for the conference. Hogan then tells Newkirk to call General Burkhalter and get him to come to the fictitious conference. The next day, Klink runs through what needs to be done with the newly arrived Major Webber and his secretary. Klink introduces Webber to Hogan and Schultz. Webber notes that he will rely on Schultz, causing the deflated Klink to reply "well he's here anyway," before leaving. Webber orders Schultz to bring Williams to Klink's office. In Klink's office, Webber announces that William's deal has been agreed to by officials in Berlin. After some time, Williams has finished telling the information and is sent back to the cooler as Hogan is brought in. Williams has lived up to his threat and dictated every detail of the Heroes operation in Stalag 13. After some musing of Williams' traitorous act, Hogan dictates that a new story be written on a piece of paper Williams signed without realising. Schultz reappears and "Major Webber" announces that he and Maria must return to Berlin and until Klink returns, Schultz will be in charge of Stalag 13. Schultz is shocked, but quickly helps himself to Klink's cigars and falls asleep at his desk. When Klink returns, he berates Schultz before reading the fake information, which is a warning that a nearby arms factory will be attacked that night. Klink immediately coordinates his men to defend the factory and once again, Schultz is placed in charge of the camp. This is the opportunity the Heroes have been waiting for. Carter is sent to rig the field gun with explosives and Newkirk and LeBeau are sent to bust Williams out of the cooler. Newkirk and LeBeau break through the Williams' cell door with explosive and drag him back to the barracks, where Hogan declares that he will be sent to England for trial and recommends Williams pray that none of his judges have been prisoners of war. Carter reappears and the field gun soon goes up with Carter's explosives. Hogan and Carter leave the barracks to look at their handiwork, the soon join the watching Schultz who rues that "first the cooler and now this, while I am in charge." Hogan merely remarks that "things certainly happen when you're around." The next day, Klink and Captain Hermann are surverying the damage and find Williams' jacket. Hogan feeds the story that Williams escaped from his cell and put explosives on the gun but didn't get away from the impact zone in time. Klink and Hermann doubt it, but Klink soon changes his tune after realising that the alternative would not be good for him. His change prompting Hogan to quip "I knew you would." Story Notes * This is the seventy-sixth produced episode of the series, but is the seventy-second episode to be shown on television and is the tenth episode shown for the Third Season. * Ivan Dixon does not appear in this episode. * The POWs walk by two buildings in the compound, one labeled "Barracke" in German and the other "Recreation Hall" in English. * Part of the premise for the story comes from the 1965 WWII feature film King Rat, dealing with the activities of a collaborator at a Japanese POW camp. Prior to his role in the series, actor Richard Dawson (Newkirk) appeared in King Rat as paratrooper Captain Weaver. * Klink's open office door reveals a male assistant sitting in the outer office. Male office assistants can also be seen in other episodes, in particular an older red-headed gentleman filing papers or helping Hilda or Helga, usually in a brief glimpse through Klink's office door. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode appears to take place sometime in mid-1943. This date is keyed to the so-called "S-5 anti-aircraft gun" featured in the story. In real life, this might have been the prototype for the Krupp/Rheinmetall Pak 43, an improved version of Krupp's legendary 88mm antitank gun. The Pak 43 was undergoing testing by 1942 and entered service (in limited quantities) by 1943. It was the most powerful gun of its type in service on either side during the war. * SPECULATION: Williams may be the Gestapo mole mentioned by SS Major Hegel in Diamonds in the Rough. If so, he was the most effective mole ever to penetrate the operations of our heroes. Quotes (As Klink leaves for Berlin) * Schultz (delightedly): Now we can relax! * Felix (sharply): Sergeant! You will bring the prisoner Williams to the Kommandant's office! * Schultz: Jawohl, Herr Major! * Schultz (after "Major Webber" leaves): EVERYBODY wants to be a big shot... Bloopers * Felix, in his persona as 'Major Webber', is wearing a Luftwaffe Major's uniform. However, instead of having the Luftadler ''patch (the silver bullion threaded Swastika-carrying Eagle that was the service insignia for the ''Luftwaffe), he is instead wearing the solid silver metal pin form of the device on his right breast. This device was only to be worn with Dress Whites, which is the military analogue to 'White Tie' formality, and was never used in place of the ubiquitous (and far less expensive) patch. Moreover, this was a serious breach of military dress code, and would have made any officer highly suspicious. As an aside, the metal Luftadler came in two colors - silver for regular officers, and gold for General Staff officers. External links * One in Every Crowd at TV.com * One in Every Crowd at the Internet Movie Database * One in Every Crowd episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Three